El dia en que te conoci
by jikigane
Summary: Donnie es un científico nato y un nerd apasionado de la ciencia pero nadie comparte su afición, ni siquiera April lo entiende, después de un incidente que lo deja en cama conoce a un cibernauta en la internet con quien parece tener tanto en común, el pide conocerlo, se niega rotundamente pero acepta a regañadientes, se meterá en un enorme lio a descubrir quién es, disfruten.
1. Chapter 1: Soledad

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_  
>En esta historia narraremos una aventura de nuestro Donnie; todos sabemos que Donnie es un científico nato y un nerd apasionado de la ciencia pero no hay nadie con quien compartir su afición, ama a su familia pero ninguno de ellos lo entiende ni siquiera April, un día mientras estaba conectado a internet conoce a un extraño cibernauta con el cual parece tener tanto en común, después de un tiempo aquel cibernauta pide conocerlo, él se niega rotundamente al principio pero en vista de que le insiste demasiado y la curiosidad de saber quién es el extraño con quien tiene tanto en común a regañadientes decide presentarse y al descubrir cómo es aquella persona se llevara una enorme sorpresa y sobre todo aquella persona lo meterá en un enorme lio ahora disfruten de esta historia contada en primera persona. <p>

_**Cap. #1: Soledad**__**  
><strong>_

Un día común en mi vida, todo como siempre, me levanto temprano y desayuno un poco y luego a entrenar, todo como siempre tan rutinario y aburrido, Mikey es el que cocina y lo hace bien solo hasta que se le prende el foco y nos da a probar uno de sus horribles experimentos pero no me quejo, la última vez que tratamos de cocinar nosotros 3 por poco incendiamos todas las alcantarillas, a veces trato de mostrarles a todos algo de mis aficiones pero nadie me comprende, Rafa mi hermano es un grosero y con un carácter impulsivo y rabioso, el junto a mi hermano Mikey suelen darme zapes en mi cabeza para callarme, Mikey siempre está riendo y haciendo tonterías y siempre saca de quicio a Rafa pero aun así andan de arriba abajo los dos juntos molestándome, mi hermano mayor Leo es diferente, es más amable pero eso no quiere decir que me comprende, me ignora como los demás pero muy cordialmente, mi padre y Sensei me consuela a veces cuando me siento triste, es un gran padre y un excelente Sensei y me escucha con atención pero sé que ni de chiste le interesaría la ciencia porque no es lo suyo, esa es mi familia, los amo profundamente y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellos, probablemente habría enloquecido; de vez en cuando viene April a visitarnos y nos ayuda en la incansable lucha contra el clan del pie y los malvados kraang que quieren secuestrarla, ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás, la mujer más bella de este mundo además de una excelente compañía ….ejem creo que estoy divagando bueno en que iba si claro, ella llega de vez en cuando y es mi ayudante de laboratorio cuando hay problemas, es de mucha ayuda pero ni siquiera ella me comprende bueno en fin no se puede tener todo en la vida, todo hubiera seguido así hasta aquel día de ese penoso incidente en el cual me sentí y fue el momento en donde conocí a aquella persona la cual no olvidare jamás. 

Hace 6 meses atrás todo comenzó, me levante temprano como todos los días, me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a todos hay, Mikey estaba cocinando, por fortuna hoy no se le habia ocurrido una de sus especialidades como era el licuado de pizza puag, era jugo de naranja, huevos fritos y por ultimo un cereal, Splinter agradeció la comida y todos le hincamos el diente al desayuno después de eso fuimos a entrenar, me encontraba un poco distraído y como siempre eso fue objeto de burla para mis hermanos. 

S: Donatello hijo mío pon atención a los entrenamientos 

D: Hay Sensei, lo lamento 

M: Hey hermano deja de pensar por un momento y pon tus pies en la tierra 

R: Tienes toda la noche para pensar en April por hoy pelea que será muy fácil derrotarte 

D: Cierra tu horrible boca 

L: Ya Rafa no le hables de su novia no seas imprudente 

R, M, L: HAHAHAHAHA 

D: Santo cielo ¿Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños? Dejen de fastidiar 

_Donnie se marcha enojado__  
><em> 

L: Donnie ¿A dónde vas? El entrenamiento no ha finalizado 

S: Déjalo Leonardo en todo caso el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado 

M: El día de hoy está un poco sensible ¿No creen? 

R, L, S: Definitivamente 

Después de escuchar eso me dirigí a la sala de la tele y me senté un rato para respirar y que se me quitara el enojo, tras de mi salieron todos y se sentaron a ver la tele, no soy muy amante de la tele como lo son Leo y Mikey, se pasan horas enteras viendo televisión, no sé cómo Splinter no los regaña, como ya se habia acabado de transmitir el programa de Leo Space-Heroes "otra vez" era el turno de Mikey de ver su programa favorito así que puso sus cintas VHS, de hecho el programa no es nada malo, me gusta pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer como para quedarme frente al televisor horas de horas, me dirigí a mi laboratorio para seguir con el avance del retromutagen pero no he avanzado casi nada y no sé lo que hare si no logro encontrarlo, el señor O'Neill esta así por mi culpa, sé que fue un accidente pero jamás dejare de sentirme culpable; después de 5 horas de experimentar me sentí agotado y decidí entretenerme un poco en la laptop mirando fotos de April, si descubriera las fotos que tengo de ella de seguro me mataría pero antes de que pudiera empezar el escáner de ooze comenzó a sonar , sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la superficie saltando de techo en techo, ese día por alguna razón Rafa no quería cooperar y tuvo uno de sus legendarios arranques de ira. 

L: Donnie ¿En dónde se encuentra? 

D: A unos 50 metros de aquí, en línea recta, ya estamos cerca 

R: Ya estoy harto de salir solo para buscar ese horrible mutagen 

D: Deja de quejarte y camina, el escáner nunca se equivoca así que deja de ser una molestia 

R: Tú eres molesto con tu estúpido escáner 

M: Chicos por favor dejemos de pelear y hagamos las paces 

R: Tú cállate que ni siquiera te invitamos a la conversación 

L: ¡RAFA! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así? 

R: ¿Por qué más va a ser? Estoy harto de salir a buscar estas horribles cosas y congelarme el trasero en vano 

D: Se te olvido que fuimos nosotros los que esparcimos el mutageno en la ciudad y a causa de eso mutamos al padre de April 

R: Eso lo sé pero lo que digo es...es... 

D: Se te acabaron las escusas así que ponte a trabajar 

R: ¿Desde cuándo tú tienes un rango mayor al mío? 

D: No estamos hablando de rangos, estamos hablando de que tenemos que limpiar todo nuestro desastre 

M: Si Rafa, además fue órdenes de Splinter el recoger todo esto, si quieres ir en contra de sus órdenes es cosa tuya 

R: HAAAAA ESTOY ARTO, TENGO FRIO Y ME MUERO DE GANAS POR MATAR A ALGUIEN, daría lo que fuera porque apareciese alguien del clan del pie para golpear eso es lo que quiero, no me gusta tu método de lelos yo quiero acción, odio la ciencia 

L: CALLENSE...Tenemos compañía 

Cuando nos dimos cuenta era Karai quien nos habia tendido una trampa, tenía un frasco de mutagen en la mano y un gran grupo de sus robots estaban listos para atacarnos, además de que estaba acompañada de su robot gigante, en ese instante me enoje mucho con Rafa, si no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo discutiendo talvez nos habríamos dado cuenta de la trampa. 

L: Karai 

K: Hola traidor, ¿Les gusto mi broma? 

M: Eres pésima con las bromas, ahora danos esa cosa 

K: HAHA primero tendrás que matarme para quitármelo enanito 

M: Hey deja de llamarme así 

R: Cierra tu boca Mikey ahora peleemos, me moría de ganas de partirte la cara, a ti y a tu robot gigante 

K: Inténtalo si quieres reina del drama 

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, Rafa estaba furioso así que fue con todo a tacar a Karai, recuerdo que ella sonrió de forma siniestra y envió a su robot, la primera vez fue fácil vencerlo pero esta vez lo habia equipado de forma distinta, las armas que traía ya no eran como siempre, cuando tocaban algo lo derretían como si fuese asido, era como si sus armas estuvieran echas de un ácido corrosivo solido muy potente y su fuerza se habia incrementado en un 85%, por supuesto detuve a Rafa para evitar que lo lastimaran, eso solo lo enfureció más que nunca. 

R: ¿¡QUE HACES!? ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡NO VEZ QUE QUIERO DESTROZAR ESA COSA Y A KARAI CON EL!? 

D: ¡ES DIFERENTE AHORA SOLO MIRALO! ¡PENSEMOS EN UNA ESTRATEGIA ANTES DE ATACAR! 

R: ¡DEJAME ESTUPIDO NERD YA TE DIJE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO Y NO ME DETENDRE! ¡SUS ARMAS NO ME ASUSTAN NI SU FUERZA MEJORADA! 

L: ¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE DISCUTIR Y ESCUCHARME!? ¡DONNIE RAFA DETENGAS A ESA COSA MIKEY VEN CONMIGO Y DETENDREMOS A KARAI Y A SUS ROBOTS! 

Todos fuimos a pelear, Rafa estaba enfurecido así que no me dejo pelear junto con él, quería demostrar que era lo suficientemente macho como para derrotarlo el solo pero no iba a abandonarlo, por más molesto que me encontrara con el no iba a dejar que lo lastimaran, sin duda él es un espléndido guerrero mucho más fuerte que yo de eso no hay duda pero como dice Sensei la fuerza no lo es todo, en especial si tienes arranques de ira que te pueden hacer perder la cabeza literal y figurativamente, esa cosa destrozo nuestras armas, mi Bo quedo hecho pedazos, los sais de Rafa los derritió por completo así que no nos quedó de otra que darle apuño limpio, no habia tiempo para idear un plan, trate de ver una manera de averiarlo pero era demasiado fuerte, nos tiró a mí y a Rafa al suelo, iba a cortar a Rafa por la mitad pero le salte encima y trate de evitarlo y por supuesto que me lastimaron, un poco más y me quedaba sin brazo, el corte que me hiso fue un tanto profundo y por ende necesitaba puntadas, Rafa fue y logro averiar al robot pero no lo suficiente como para destruirlo, Mikey y Leo habian derrotado a los robots y karai rio por lo que me habia pasado, Rafa trato de asesinarla y la noqueo en el piso pero Leo por alguna extraña razón la protegió, debe ser que todavía siente algo por ella pero estoy seguro que no fue por eso, debe haber otra razón por la que la protegió.  
>R: ¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO Y DEJAME MATARLA!<br>L: ¡NO LE TOCARAS UN SOLO PELO! ¡NO TE DEJARE ASESINARLA!  
>R: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS HACES!? ¡SOMOS NINJAS! ¿¡NO!? ¡ELLA ES EL ENEMIGO Y ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE ACABAR CON UNA DE LAS CABEZAS DEL CLAN DEL PIE!<br>L: ¡ELLA NO DEBE MORIR!  
>R: ¿¡PORQUE!?... ¡AAA YA SE TODABIA LA QUIERES! ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR PROTEGIENDO AL ENEMIGO!<br>L: ¡NO ES POR ESO!... ¡ES ALGO MAS!  
>R: ¡ENTONCES DIMELO!<br>L:...  
>R: ¡ES POR ESO! ¡SOMOS GUERREROS Y NO DEBEMOS DEJARNOS GUIAR POR LOS SENTIMIENTOS EN LA BATALLA! ¡ERES PESIMO COMO LIDER Y UN PESIMO NINJA!<br>L: ¡CALLATE! ¡YO HAGO LO QUE PUEDO PERO TU AHORA CON TU ESTUPIDOS ARRANQUES DE IRA HISISTE QUE HIRIERAN A DONNIE! ¡FUE TU CULPA!  
>R: Yo... ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! <p>

Leo y Rafa discutían fuertemente, habría jurado que las personas llegaron a vernos, de seguro nos escucharon con tantos gritos, cuando Rafa trato de buscar a Karai ya no se encontraba en el suelo, esta se habia marchado en medio de los gritos, todos fuimos a casa y cuando llegamos April se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con Splinter, tenía la esperanza de que todo pasara pero la pelea no termino hay y fue esa noche en donde conocí a aquella persona. 

S: Cállense y díganme ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? 

A: Donnie ¿Qué te ha sucedido? 

R: Fue todo tu culpa Donnie, si me hubieras dejado pelear y no te hubieras interpuesto nada de esto habría pasado 

D: Yo trataba de idear una forma de acabar con el pero ni siquiera me dejaste participar, trataba de protegerte 

M: Fuiste tú el que se enfureció y no dejo participar a Donnie, se supone que Leo les dio la orden de trabajar juntos pero tú no controlaste tu temperamento 

R: Cállate que esto no es contigo y tu Leo ¿Por qué no me dejaste asesinar a Karai? 

S: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TRATASTE DE ACESINARLA!? ¿¡PORQUE RAZON!? 

R: ¿Usted también va a protegerla? Se supone que nuestra misión como ninjas era vengar la muerte de Tan Shen y Miwa, ese es el propósito que nos diste y la razón por la que somos ninjas ¿Y luego haces esto? Algo raro pasa que no nos has dicho 

S: No me cambies la conversación, Rafael fue tu culpa que lastimaran a Donatello, debiste controlarte y no echar a perder la misión pero Donatello debiste actuar y no pensar aunque sé que cuando Rafael se pone así es imposible trabajar pero aun así hiciste bien en proteger a tu hermano, bien hecho 

D: ¿Qué? ¿A caso está tratando de decirme que no debo pensar antes de actuar? 

S: Eso no es lo que trato de decir, lo que trato de decir es que tu hijo mío piensas demasiado y eso no es bueno, no vaciles en esos momentos solo actúa, no es malo detenerse a pensar pero no siempre es bueno, como cuando protegiste a Rafael, no pensaste solo lo hiciste, tranquilo tu hiciste un espléndido trabajo 

R: Tú nos molestas con tus estupideces y cosas inútiles, si no fuera por ti habríamos vencido a karai mucho antes, eres un estorbo 

D: ¿ESTORBO? Si no fuera por mí no tendrían muchas de las cosas que ahora les salvaron la vida, ¿Se te olvida que yo soy quien les forjo las armas?, yo soy quien reparto todo lo que hay en esta casa, cuando rompes la tubería de la ducha yo la reparo, tu estúpida radio yo fui quien te la reparo cuando la encontraste rota, yo fui quien armo la laptop que usan TODOS, YO HAGO MUCHO EN ESTA CASA Y ME LLAMAS ESTURBO, ME DICES QUE LO QUE HAGO ES ABURRIDO PERO SI NI FUERA POR MI CIENCIA NINGUNO TUBIERA TODO LO QUE TIENEN AHORA 

A: Donnie trata de tranquilizarte 

D: NO APRIL NO TRATES DE CALMARME, ESTO FUE TODO ESTOY HARTO, LES INTERESA TODO LO QUE MI CIENCIA LES DA PERO NADA MAS BOLA DE APROBECHADOS 

Ese momento me aleje muy furioso, April fue tras de mi para tranquilizarme, me fui directo a mi laboratorio y me encerré hay junto con April, trato de ayudarme pero sus palabras no fueron del todo alentadoras. 

A: Donnie tranquilízate... ¿Estas llorando? 

D: No... (Sniff)...no claro que no, a nadie le interesa lo que hago por los demás, vienen a mi diciéndome Donnie repara esto, Donnie repara lo otro y me dicen estorbo 

A: Claro que no, tu eres un chico muy listo, el más listo que he conocido en mi vida, eres un caballero y un excelente artista marcial 

D: O/O E... ¿En serio?... ¿Lo dices en serio? 

A: Por supuesto, pero es solo que...a veces tu... 

D: o_O ¿Yo que? 

A: A veces eres un poco... 

D: ¿Así que piensas que soy insoportable? 

A: No...este bueno...nada más un poco...pero en lo demás tienes tu razón, si no fuera por ti no habría aprobado matemáticas 

D:...Este...yo... 

A: Donnie, yo no quise... 

D: Déjalo así...solo...déjame en paz y por favor sal de aquí y déjame solo 

A: Yo no quise... 

D: Sal por favor 

La vi salir y cerrar la puerta, me dolió mucho que hasta ella no me entendiera, en ese momento era el ser que más solo se sentía en este mundo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener a alguien que me comprendiera, bueno podrán llamarme masoquista si quieren pero no iba a dejar de amarla solo por eso pero aun así me sentía taaan solo, es noche comenzó todo, si hubiera sabido en que líos me estaba metiendo lo habría entrado nunca a ese horrible sitio en internet; con la ayuda de April cure mi herida, necesite 10 puntadas para cerrar mi herida, no sé cómo April aguanto coserme la herida, porque siendo sincero estaba muy fea, después de eso me fui a mi cuarto y no salí sino hasta que se hiso la noche siguiente, es noche tome mi laptop y comencé a navegar buscando cosas al azar sin importancia y encontré un extraño sitio, era un foro para personas que les gustaba la ciencia y todo lo relacionado con ella, compartían cosas y habia muchas cosas interesantes y mucha gente hablando de esto y aquello, fue ahí donde apareció, llego y me hablo como si nada, mi nickname en la rede era "D.H_184" y el de él era "x fan 104" no le tome importancia hasta que me hablo sobre lo solo que se sentía y que nadie en este mundo lo comprendía, le gustaba la ciencia igual que a mí, era como si hablara conmigo mismo, hablamos toda la noche y por un instante me sentí aceptado y tenía un amigo con el cual compartir y hablar de esto y aquello. 

_Conversación en la red_

D: Así que tú también eres un científico, pensé que jamás encontraría a alguien con quien hablar  
>X: Digo lo mismo, cuéntame de ti ¿Qué haces para vivir? <p>

D: Este yo...soy...instructor de artes marciales 

X: ¿Y te gusta la ciencia? Pensé que los de tu tipo les gustaba únicamente pelear, comer y leer revistas porno 

D: ¿Pero qué dices? No es en lo único que pienso, me interesa la ciencia, me hubiera convertido enteramente en científico si la vida me lo hubiese permitido 

X: ¿Si te hubiese permitido? ¿Cómo va eso? 

D: Bueno, no puedo darte detalles pero la vida me obligo es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto, pero soy un artista marcial altamente entrenado, es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de lo que te gusta, mis hermanos son insoportables, ellos no me entienden solo les intereso cuando hay algo genial que pueda hacer o reparar con mi ciencia 

X: ¿Tienes hermanos? 

D: Si, tengo tres, los quiero pero a veces no los aguanto, ahora cuéntame algo sobre ti 

X: Vaya cielos, yo no tengo hermanos, tenía uno pero la tragedia se lo llevo 

D: Lo lamento, no debí preguntar 

X: No te preocupes, le encantaba que hablen del 

D: ¿Qué haces tú para vivir? 

X: Yo invento aparatos para usos varios, mi último invento fue un arma que te hace perder la conciencia por una hora 

D: Genial yo invente algo parecido pero es una pistola que lanza descargas muy potentes 

X: Eso ya fue inventado genio 

D: Oh cállate, yo lo mejore eso quiero decir solo necesito apuntar nada mas no hay necesidad de contacto alguno y es de larga distancia 

X: Oh eso cambia las cosas 

_Se oye una voz proveniente de la cocina_

Donieeee ya despiertaaaaaaaaa 

Mire la hora en ese momento y me di cuenta que habia hablado toda la noche, eran ya las 8 de la mañana, usualmente me despierto a la 6 todos los días, pero hoy no iba a levantarme, estaba lastimado y no iba a hacerlo, decidí despedirme de aquel cibernauta, me habia divertido tanto hablando con el que se me paso la hora. 

X: ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque te callas? 

D: Oh lo lamento es que se me paso la hora, hemos hablado toda la noche y ya es hora de despedirme, son las 8 de la mañana 

X: ¿Qué?...Es verdad nos vemos llegare tarde a mi compromiso, me conectare mañana por la tarde, hasta luego "D.H_184" 

D: Te hablo mañana "x fan 104" 

Me desconecte y acento la laptop, al ponerme de pie escuche unos toquídos en mi puerta y al abrir vi que era April que me traía el desayuno, fue un hermoso detalle de su parte ojala me trajera eso todos los días algún día si llegáramos a...ejem creo que estoy divagando otra vez ejem, continuando con lo que decía, ella llego y me entrego el desayuno, me dijo que estaba arrepentida por haberme hecho sentir mal así que ella misma en disculpa me habia preparado el desayuno. 

A: Esto es para que me disculpes por haberte hecho sentir mal ayer 

D: Deja de preocuparte por eso, está olvidado, que considerada eres April 

A: ¿Me perdonas? 

D: Como crees que yo estaría enojado contigo, jamás 

A: Gracias así me siento mejor, ¿Podrás entrenar hoy? 

D: No porque la herida se me abriría 

A: Es verdad, descansa por ahora 

D: Gracias 

Ella se marchó dejándome la comida, después de terminar el desayuno decidí descansar un poco, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto hablando con alguien, por fin tenía a alguien con quien hablar sin que me diera zapes en la cabeza o me llamara estorbo, tenía curiosidad por conocerlo y en ese momento así era, o cielos ¿Por qué entre en ese estúpido foro?  
>HASTA AQUI LLEGA ESTE FANFIC QUE ESCRIBI HACE MUUUUCHO TIEMPO YA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, AL IGUAL QUE EL ANTERIOR ESPERO QUE LO LEAN CON ENTUSIASMO Y DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS "HORROGRAFICAS" EN VERDAD NO SOY BUEN CON LAS LETRAS SIN MAS TONTERIAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Algo que jamás debió pasar

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

ME TARDE HORAS BUSCANDO ESTE FIC QUE LO TENIA ENTERO Y TERMINADO, ES SOLO QUE LO TENIA EN MI FLASH MEMEORI PERO COMETI LA BURRADA DE PONERLO EN LA PC DE MI AMIGA QUE TENIA VIRUS Y TUVE QUE FORMATEARLO DEJANDO COMO UNICO RESPALDO LAS PUBLICACIONES QUE TENGO EN MI PAGINA DE FACE Y BUENO FUE SUMAMENTE COMPLICADO ENCONTRARLO AHI, SIN MAS TONTERIAS DISFRUTES DE ESTE FIC.

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA.  
><strong><em>Cap. #2: Algo que jamás debió pasar<em>**

Los meses pasaban y mi herida se recuperaba de maravilla gracias a mis medicinas y los maravillosas cuidados de April; como mi herida no estaba curada por completo no estaba entrenando como de costumbre, de vez en cuando estiraba un poco porque aunque quiera pasar todo el día en mi laboratorio mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado demasiado al ejercicio constante, soy un ninja después de todo, en la mañana estiraba un poco o estaba en mi laboratorio, en la tarde ayudaba a April con sus estudios o jugaba con ella videojuegos en línea, y por la noche conversaba con mi amigo en línea, era agradable hablar con él sin recibir una mirada confusa o un ¿Qué? Como respuesta, valga la redundancia con él podía ser yo mismo, en los últimos 6 meses Rafa tardo en disculparse, recuerdo claramente las palabras que me dijo, esta fue la mayor y la más legendaria rabieta que pudo haber tenido o tal vez no sabía cómo disculparse, no lo sabré pero me alegra que se disculpara, en ese momento me encontraba ayudando a April a estudiar.

D: Bien April este es el teorema más fácil de todos, lados iguales de figuras congruentes da como resultado lados iguales

A: Entiendo, gracias, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste todo esto sin haber ido al escuela?

D: Siempre me gusto esto, es una parte de mí, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me gusta y es así de sencillo

A: La escuela no representaría ningún reto para ti, eres mucho más listo de lo que pensaba en serio me impresionas

D: O/O gracias (sonrisa de idiota) jejejejejejejeje

R: Hey, ¿interrumpo?

A: No Rafa, pasa si quieres hablar a solas me iré

R: No es necesario, Donnie, perdóname por lo de la otra vez, en ese momento no me controle y deje que te lastimaran y tú me salvaste

D: ¿¡Rafa!?

R: Te debo la vida hermano, gracias, de seguro debiste odiarme

D: Relájate, eres mi hermano y jamás te odiaría, a veces si eres molesto pero nunca llegaría a odiarte

R: Tú también lo eres con tus cosas de ciencia

D: Y tú con tu carácter

R: ¿Todo bien?

D: Todo bien

A: Me alegra que se disculparan, que linda disculpa

D: Oh perdona April ¿Quieres continuar?

A: Estoy molida, detengámonos un momento

D: ¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?

A: ¿Por qué no jugamos algún videojuego en línea? Tú con tu laptop y yo con la mía

D: Claro, vamos

Yo me fui a jugar con April, estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, cuando ella perdía se frustraba mucho así que a veces la dejaba ganar, su cara se iluminaba cuando sonreía de felicidad, así de feliz se veía muy hermosa. La noche cayó y April se quedó en mi habitación estudiando conmigo, dijo algo sobre que cortaron su internet por falta de pago y necesitaba el nuestro, aguanto hasta las tres de la mañana pero ya no pudo más, le cedi mi cuarto la arrope y le di un beso de buenas noches, claro sin que se dé cuenta porque si no es capaz de matarme, salí de ahí y volví a conectarme con mi amigo en línea, esa noche fue donde toda mi desgracia comenzó.

_Conversación en línea_

X: Hey "D.H_184" tardaste en conectarte

D: Perdón, es que tenía ocupaciones, mi amiga se quedó dormida en mi cuarto

X: Oh ya entiendo interrumpí tu noche ¿Eh bribón?

D: ¿A qué te refieres?... ¿Qué insinúas?

X: No te hagas, cuéntame

D: Solo le ayudaba con algo es todo

X: Claaaaaro como no, ¿Cómo se llama?

D: ¡CALLATE! "x fan 104" no hacía nada malo

X: Tranquilo compadre no te estoy juzgando

D: No te diré su nombre pero, ella me gusta mucho

X: En serio ¿Y qué siente ella por ti?

D: Bueno, se podría decir que somos de mundos completamente diferentes, siento que aunque ella no me ame yo la amare por siempre

X: Compadre el tuyo es un caso serio

D: Si pero no me rendiré sin pelear

X: Así le habla

D: No creo que sepas como se siente

X: Ha ¿Crees que eres el único con problemas? Claro que lo sé, déjame describirte lo que sientes, de seguro estas perdido por ella y darías todo para que te quisiera, de seguro te pasmas si apenas te toca y si la vez con alguien más el mundo se te rompe en trocitos, de seguro la llamas tu dulce princesa  
>D: Pero como lo…<p>

X: Ya te lo dije no eres el único con problemas he sentido lo que tu; ya han pasado 6 meses desde que nos conocimos y todavía no me has dicho de dónde eres

D: Bueno si tanto quieres saber, soy de Nueva York

X: ¿En serio? Yo me encuentro en Nueva York ahora por negocios

D: ¿Negocios? ¿Y de qué tipo?

X: Invento cosas para varios usos como ya te dije antes, gente importante me contrata

D: Vaya que bien

X: Tú me servirías mucho

D: ¿?

X: Te explicare, soy una persona que trabaja para gente importante y mucha gente quiere hacerme daño, ¿Te interesa un trabajo de protección?

D: Yo no estoy interesado en trabajos por ahora

X: Anda

D: No

X: También eres un inventor científico así que serias un compañero perfecto de trabajo, ¿Dónde vives? Quiero conocerte

D: ¿Qué? No lo lamento pero nuestra amistad solo debe regirse a esto, tú no debes conocerme

X: Me estas asustando, ¿Qué puede ser que impide que nos conozcamos? Tú eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar con normalidad, ser yo mismo, por favor

D: Yo no puedo, lo lamento hay una gran brecha entre nosotros que solo la internet puede eliminar así que las cosas es mejor que permanezcan así

X: Se te olvida que soy como tú, fácilmente podría rastrearte y encontrarte en cualquier lugar en donde te escondas te encontrare, se a la perfección que jamás podrías vivir sin tecnología al igual que yo por si intentas esconderte

D: ¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡ESTA BIEN PERO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTI PERO BAJO MIS CONDICIONES!

X: Yupi conoceré a mi amigo

D: Con amigos como tú para que quiero enemigos

X: Di tus condiciones

D: Bien, primero: solo podremos reunirnos durante la noche, no puedo salir por el día

X: ¿Y por?

D: Cuando me conozcas lo sabrás, segundo: No deberás revelarle a nadie de mi existencia o mi vida se vería afectada al igual que las de mi familia y si eso pasa te las veras conmigo

X: Entendido, que escalofriante pero entiendo

D: Tercero y último: respecto al trabajo que me ofreciste lo discutiremos cuando salga

X: Bien, me das escalofríos pero sé que eres una buena persona, ¿Qué te parece mañana a la 1 de la mañana?

D: De acuerdo ¿En dónde?

X: ¿Conoces el restaurante de Murakami?

D: Oh si

X: Estaré ahí a la una de la mañana

D: ¿Estás seguro de que es seguro? ¿No será peligroso para ti?

X: Estaré en la cima del edificio que está en frente

D: Me parece perfecto, ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?

X: Déjame pensar, mmmmm yo te hablare de tu princesa bribón

D: O/O….HEY…está bien en vista de que es lo único con lo que reconocería

X: ¿Y cómo te reconoceré a ti?

D: Yo te diré no te asustes al verme

X: ¿?

Recuerdo que en ese momento escuche la voz de Splinter que se habia despertado, rápidamente apague la laptop pero era tarde Sensei me habia descubierto.

S: Hijo mío son las 5:45 de la mañana ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿Qué hacías con esa laptop?

D: Este yo veras Sensei, es que

S: ¿No podías dormir? Debes descansar para recuperar energías, en la mañana no querrás levantarte

D: Le cedi mi cama a April y no podía dormir así que…que…yo…estaba…aprendiendo como cambiar los vendajes de mi herida

S: Eso puedes dejarlo para después, ahora duerme Donatello

En ese momento Splinter me mando a dormir y me quito la laptop, por fortuna avance a salir de ese sitio, la noche siguiente conocería a mi amigo, vaya amigo porque prácticamente me obligo a conocerlo, en ese instante sin saber la verdad me preguntaba inocentemente que tipo de persona seria o qué edad tendría, aseguraba que por su forma de comportarse tendría más o menos mi edad pero al conocer a esa persona me lleve una impresión muy grande. April despertó muy temprano en la mañana y se marchó para su escuela, yo salí a estirarme un poco y a esperar el anochecer, una parte de mí se encontraba frustrada por saber ¿cómo reaccionaría el pobre?, otra parte de mi estaba impaciente por saber ¿quién era?, los demás notaron mi impaciencia y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

M: Donnie hermano ¿Qué te pasa? Estas temblando

D: ¿Qué me tendría que pasar? No pasa nada todo está como siempre

L: ¿Estás seguro? Porque estas temblando

R: Creo que sus vacaciones le están sentando mal, ha estado demasiado tiempo metido en esa computadora es hora de que vuelvas a entrenar

D: ¿¡POR QUE HACEN TANTAS PREGUNTAS Y SI ESTOY ASI NO ES TU PROBLEMA!?

S: Hijo mío clámate, ¿Qué te está pasando? Rafael tiene razón te hace falta entrenamiento, tu herida ya debe haber sanado

D: Yo...yo…lo lamento, es verdad Sensei mañana seguiré con mi entrenamiento por ahora no me siento bien, me iré a mi habitación

_Donnie sale de escena_

M: Definitivamente le está haciendo mal las vacaciones

S, R, L, M: Verdad

La noche cayo y la hora esperada habia llegado, como quedamos yo espere entre las sombras de aquel edificio, ya tardaba y eran ya la 1:30 de la mañana y de pronto vi pasar a alguien que estaba cubierto, un grupo de 3 maleantes llego, le cubrió la boca y se lo llevo a un callejón para golpearlo y de seguro robarle, fui en su ayuda ya que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, llegue y ahuyente la todos los maleantes y solo quedamos los dos solo en medio de una penumbra que no nos permitía vernos el uno al otro, no le tome importancia he iba a marcharme pero me dio algo que en serio me dejo perplejo y no es en si lo que dijo, si no lo que dijo revelo quien era.

X: (Voz femenina)….Tu…. ¿Eh bribón? ¿Qué hay de tu chica de otro mundo?

D: O.o… (Pensamiento: ¿x fan 104?)…No te asustes al verme

X: Si eres tu D.H_184

D: x fan 104

X: Salgamos a la luz para que podamos vernos

D: Emmm no creo que sea conveniente y ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras mujer?

X: Creí que no era necesario ¿Cómo te llamas?

D: Mi nombre es Donatello

B: Yo soy Betty

D: Mucho gusto

B: Igualmente, anda salgamos a la luz

D: No digas que no te o advertí, si es que gritas me veré en la obligación de correr y jamás nos volveremos a ver

X: Eh visto muchas cosas y de seguro lo feo que seas no me asustara

Salimos de la penumbra en donde nos encontrábamos y ella se descubrió, fue grande mi sorpresa al descubrir que era una rubia hermosa y sexi mujer mayor de aproximadamente 1,78 pero no se igualaba al a belleza juvenil de mi April, al verme ella si se espantó mucho pero no grito.

B: ¡TU!… ¡TU!… ¡TU!… ¡ERES!

D: No grites, por favor

B: Sorprendente ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un mutante?

D: ¿?... ¿Que no te asusto?

B: Te dije que trabajo para gente importante y ellos me han mostrado muchos como tu pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno quieto y hasta hablar con el normalmente

D: Fiu me alegra que no gritaras

B: Dime ¿Cómo eras antes de ser mutante? ¿Eras acaso un tipo normal que iba por ahí y fue secuestrado? No se tal vez al trabajo o yo que se

D: No de hecho, cuando nací me cayo algo encima y me convertí en mutante a mis hermanos y a mi padre, mi padre nos compró en una tienda el día en que nacimos

B: ¿Hermanos y padre? ¿Compro? ¿Comenzaste tu vida siendo un animal común?

D: La primera hora al menos si

B: ¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?

D: Hace 15 años

B: Oush

D: ¿Qué quieres decir con esa expresión?

B: Eres solo un niño, tenía la esperanza de que fueras de mi edad

D: o_O ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

B: No me hagas caso, eres genial en términos científicos, me pareces realmente fascinante

D: ¿Qué edad tienes?

B: Que grosero, eso no se le pregunta a una mujer pero te responderé, tengo30 años

D: O.O…. ¡ERES UNA! …

B: ¡CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES!

D: Mujer…quiero decir eres una adulta, ¿Para qué gente trabajas si no te molesta mi duda?

B: Hey tranquilo bribón no tan deprisa, primero re diré el trabajo que tienes que hacer

D: No he aceptado aun

B: Tranquilo niño te lo explicare, lo que tienes que hacer es defenderme cuando yo trate de robar algo que mis jefes me pidan, invento aparatos para hacer el trabajo más fácil pero te diré que puedo aprender todo menos artes marciales o algo que se le parezca, no tengo talento para eso así que se mi guardián

D: No me gusta, no

B: Por favor, si no lo hago no podré pagar mi operación

D: ¿Operación?

B: No quiero morir Donatello, lo que hago no es muy bueno lo sé pero necesito más tiempo aquí no quiero irme todavía

D: ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

B: Mi corazón Donatello, no tengo casa lo perdí todo pero no mi genialidad, mis jefes me buscaron y contrataron y me dieron una vida a cambio de que les ayudara, no tengo donde caerme muerta, ni un solo centavo ni casa ni familia, ellos me dan un líquido que me permita moverme con libertad pero no es la cura, por favor ¿Me ayudaras?

D: ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

B: Si quieres puedes revisarme, te dejare analizarme completa

D:….Esta bien, te ayudare y puedes llamarme Donnie

B: Gracias Donnie, sabía que no eras una mala persona, me agradas mucho bribón

Este es el lio en donde me encuentro ahora, tengo que ayudarla a robar cosas para evitar que ella muera, lo de su enfermedad si resultó ser cierta y ahora estoy metido hasta el cuello en un problema y no sé cómo saldré de esta, hubiese podido dejarla y abandonarla pero mi parte humana no iba a permitir que un ser humano muriera, además aquella persona era quien consideraba como mi complemento, mi mejor amigo o amiga en este caso, no podía dejarla morir así como si nada. Hablamos un poco y acordamos reunirnos aquí cada vez que ella me llamara.

D: Dame tu número y lo agregare a mi red

B: Claro bribón, te llamare cada vez que te necesite

D: Habrá veces que no podre

B: ¿Por qué?

D: Soy un ninja, tengo un propósito y sigo las ordenes de mi Sensei y hermano mayor

B: Oh ya veo, tranquilo Donnie no será todos los días, yo te llamare cuando haya algo bueno y te pagare no te preocupes

D: No me serviría de nada el dinero, relájate puedes quedártelo

B: Buen punto, si quieres algo no dudes en pedírmelo

D: Esta bien

B: Ah sí una cosa más, si es algo urgente tendrás que dejar a tus hermanos y venir conmigo

D: Pero…..ash, está bien comprendido

B: Me tengo que ir, nos vemos bribón, perdóname por obligarte pero no tengo opción, no lo tomes personal, me agradas y eres un ser de buen corazón y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo, no me odies por favor, eres el único en quien confió, mi único amigo, ahora chao

Diciendo esas palabras ella se marchó y yo regrese a casa, si Splinter y los demás me descubrían de seguro no volvería a ver la luz del sol en toda mi vida, seria castigado por Splinter y perdería la confianza de mis hermanos y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué pensaría April de mí? así que decidí guardar todo en secreto hasta que alguien llegue a descubrirme; eran ya las 3 am de la madrugada y me encontraba muy cansado, ¿Cómo rayos me despertaría temprano? Mañana habría entrenamiento oh cielos esto apesta. La mañana siguiente apenas si logre despertarme a tiempo ara los entrenamientos, ya hace 6 meses no entrenaba como es debido y mi cuerpo empezaba a desacostumbrarse pero no sería problema recuperar el ritmo, después del entrenamiento nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de la televisión, todos estábamos hay hasta Splinter y sobre todo April cuando mi teléfono sonó de repente.

_Tono del T-phone_

R: ¿Quién rayos te está llamando?

M: No es que tengamos amigos o algo por el estilo

A: Donnie ¿Acaso le diste tu número a alguien?

L: Donnie has estado extraño los últimos meses

S: Hijo mío ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?

D: O/O…N….N…No claro que no…. …una….emm…alarma si es que es mi hora de ir a…emmmm….pon….ponerme antiséptico para evitar que mi herida se infecte y pudra

M: Pero si tu herida sano ya

D: Hey ¿Quién es el nerd aquí?...digo ¿Quién es el genio aquí?

M: Que carácter solo preguntaba

Me aleje deprisa para contestar la llamada y gritarle por haber hecho lo que hizo, aunque desde un principio se me olvido advertirle que ella no debía existir para mi familia, que idiota soy.

_Conversación en susurros_

D: Betty no me llames a casa así como si nada, mi familia no debe saber de ti

B: Tranquilo bribón, que nadie se enterara de mí, no pondré celosa a tu chica

D: Deja de decir eso y dime lo que quieres

B: Esta noche nos veremos en el lugar en donde nos conocimos te espero a las once de la noche, nos tienen una tarea

D: De acuerdo hay te espero, ahora adiós Betty

La hora llego y nos encontramos en el lugar acordado, cuando la vi llegar traía una armadura puesta, me impresiono muchísimo y como amante de la metalúrgica que soy no pude evitar preguntarle

D: Que traje tan genial, ¿De dónde lo conseguiste?

B: Soy una experta en metalúrgica así que yo mismo lo hice

D: ¡WOW!

B: Es una aleación de Acero y titanio muy resistente para evitar las balas, tiene doble protección en el pecho para evitar algún problema con mi corazón

D: Que hermosa

B: Gracias bribón que galante

D: O/O… ¡EMMMEMEMEEEEE ME REFIERO A LA ARMADURA!

B: ¿Entonces me veo mal?

D: NO claro que no, te vez bien Betty, luces imponente

COMO RECOMPENSA POR ESPERAR LES DEJATE TODOS LOS CAPS QUE PUEDA.


	3. Chapter 3: Lo que traes es problemas

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR, PROMETO NO DEJAR NINGUN FIC SIN TERMINAR

**_Cap. # 3: Lo único que traes es problemas_**

Betty y yo nos encontrábamos en la calle y ella me explicaba a donde teníamos que ir, por supuesto a mí no me agradaba para nada la idea pero al no haber opción lo hacía sin chistar.

B: Ahora al grano, iremos a un laboratorio cerca de aquí

D: ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?

B: Buena pregunta, el laboratorio a donde iremos le pertenece al ejército, hicieron un chip I.A de coopolimeros enlazados auto ensamblados, según investigue habian tirado el modelo de prueba ya que tenía una gran falla, no paraba de actualizarse hasta colapsar, según escuche el prototipo fue robado de la basura

D: O.O…emmm

B: ¿Qué pasa niño?

D: emmm….yo fui quien se robó el modelo de prueba

B: ¿¡FUISTE TU!? ¡HAHAHAHA! el mundo es chico y dime que construiste con el chip

D: Bueno este yo…

B: No me digas, no me digas, de seguro hiciste un celular avanzado o un reproductor de música

D: O.O

B: Ha ha ¿acerté verdad?,

D: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

B: Eres un adolecente era lo más predecible

D: ¿Venimos aquí a trabajar o vienes a juzgarme?

B: Tranquilo Donnie no te enojes, me fascina la mente tan compleja que tienes

D: Gracias creo

B: Bien basta de charlas es hora del trabajo

Después de la pequeña charla corrimos hacia la fortaleza militar y nos dirigimos hacia el laboratorio, mi trabajo por supuesto fue noquear a los guardias, cuando estuvimos dentro del laboratorio vi por primera vez un verdadero laboratorio, era genial y más adelante estaba el chip.

B: Haha tienes cara de tarado, es la expresión que tuve cuando vi un laboratorio así la primera vez

D: Es realmente impresionante…mira es el chip

B: Ahora solo tenemos que desactivar el sistema de alarma  
>Saque mi celular y comencé a desactivar el código de seguridad de la bóveda, como genio que soy no fue nada difícil, tomamos el chip y nos disponíamos a irnos.<p>

B: ¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?

D: Yo lo hice ¿Por?

B: Es genial, me impresionas cada vez mas no creí que existiera alguien tan genial como yo, deberás que me impresionas bribón

D: Ejem de nada yo….

_Suena alarma_

En verdad creí que era fácil pero no conté con que aquel laboratorio tuviera doble seguridad, en el momento en que tomamos el chip me di cuenta de que donde estaba asentado el chip era un sensor de peso, cuando levante el chip la alarma se activó alarmando a todo el vendito ejecito.

B: ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS!?

D: ¡MALDICION!

B: ¿¡NO DIJISTE QUE DESACTIVASTE EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD!? ¡IDIOTA!

D: ¡CALLATE NO SOY PERFECTO SI!

Como más pudimos tratamos de salir de ahí, Betty por fortuna tenía armas para defenderse, gracias al cielo que no era asesina, pelee con cientos de guardias, todos mastodontes inmensos, en realidad fue difícil y para colmo de males Betty tuvo que sufrir un ataque.

D: ¡SACA LAS ARMAS QUE TENGAS Y DEFIENDETE Y APOYA TU ESPALDA CONTRA LA MIA!

B: ¡BI…BIEN PERO TE VERAN!

D: ¡APROVECHAREMOS ESTE PORTAL OSCURO PARA ESCAPAR Y QUE NO NOS VEAN!….

G1: ¡HAY ESTAN ATRAPENLOS! ¡DETENGANSE!

D: ¡BETTY!… ¡BETTY! ¿¡QUE TIENES!? ¡BETTYYYYY!… ¡OH DIOS NOS VERAN!….

B: …..

D: ¡BETTY YA LLEGAMOS AL TECHO POR FAVOR DESPIERTA NO ME HAGAS ESTO!

B: o…oculta tu….ca…cara…hay afue…afuera….hay…pe…personas

Mientras estábamos en el tejado vimos cientos de personas hay y al parecer lograron captarnos huyendo en medio de las sombras, creo que era aquel tipo de las noticias, no lograron captar nuestras caras pero eso no quiere decir que mi familia no me reconozca, si sensei llega a enterarse me meteré en serios problemas

D: ¡MALDICION!… ¡BETTY! ¿¡DIME QUE TIENES!?

Salimos de ahí como más pudimos y logramos descansar en un lugar apartado donde nadie nos veía, saco un frasquito extraño con una tapa, era cilíndrico, le quito la tapa y al parecer era un suero.

D: ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer con esto?

B: Eso mantiene mi enfermedad a raya… ¡AAAAAAA!

D: ¡DEJA DE ASUSTARME Y POR FAVOR RESISTE Y NO GRITES!

B: Debes inyectármelo directo en el corazón

D: ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

B: Trata de tranquilizarte Donnie

D: ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! ¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR BAJO PRESION!

Se quitó con cuidado el peto de su armadura y me parecía que solo habia una manera de ponérselo, santa vaca no sé si esto es o muy bueno o muy malo, daría lo que fuera por que April no se enterara de esto.

D: ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

B: Depende de lo que pienses bribón

Se desabrocho un par de botones de su blusa y me dio la orden de que lo hiciera rápido o si no moriría, tenía que dar un pinchazo certero….oh cielos, veo su ropa interior… ¡USA LENCERIA!

D: ¡O/O PPPPP!….. ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?

B: ¡DEJATE DE NIÑERIAS! ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME MUERA AQUÍ!? ¡HAZLO YA!

Pasado el vergonzoso incidente volvió a ponerse su armadura y comenzó a despedirse

B: Gracias Donnie

D: O_o…de…nada

B: Cuando logras impresionarme lo arruinas todo con tus niñerías, ¿A caso jamás viste el cuerpo de una mujer o qué?

D: Siéndote sincero eres la tercera chica que conozco, y bueno eres la primera chica real al que le veo los… emmm…

B: Aunque odie admitirlo no soy una chica soy una mujer y ¿Hablas en serio?...oh si ya recuerdo que

me hablaste de tu princesa esa

D: O/O Yo…yo…

B: Pobre niño tu situación es grave en serio, avísame si ella te llega a romper el corazón y yo mismo la goleo, ya la odio y ni siquiera la conozco

D: ¿o_O? (Donnie es sus adentros: ¿Qué habrá querido decir con ese comentario?)

B: ¿Qué?

D: Nada

B: Bien es hora de que me marche

D: ¿A dónde y para quien te lo llevas?

B: No te emociones mucho en preguntar porque no lo sabrás, este fue solo el primer trabajo y el jefe pidió que le llevaran el trabajo completo, con este chip me ayudaras a construir algo y después se lo entregaremos a nuestros jefes

D: ¿Nuestros?, tú me obligaste a entrar en esto y a mí no me gusta no me siento bien haciendo esto, si Sensei se entera de lo que paso hoy no volveré a salir a la superficie en mi vida y todo será tu culpa, habré fallado a mi clan como ninja

B: Tranquilo bribón que ya verás que todo saldrá bien, me despido y gracias por salvarme la vida

Se fue en medio de la oscuridad dejándome muy frustrado por lo que paso pero ya no se podía hacer nada al respecto, me marche para mi casa y eran aproximadamente las 4:45 de la mañana y si tardaba más me iban a descubrir; llegue a casa y por fortuna todos dormían, me lleve tremendo susto al encontrar a Mikey parado entre las sombras.

M: ¿De dónde vienes Donnie? Y parece que viniste de una pelea

D: MIMIMIMI…. ¿¡MIKEY!?

M: No grites despertaras a todos

D: Perdón lo lamento es que…

M: Responde mi pregunta

D: No vengo de ningún lugar es solo que….emmmmm…..yo…estaba en mi laboratorio trabajando

M: ¿En serio?

D: Si es verdad

M: Entonces ¿Por qué llegas por la puerta?

D: Es que salí a buscar algo en el auto si eso

M: mmmm ¿Y qué buscabas?

D: Yo…yo… ¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que yo hago? Ya a dormir

M: Está bien que genio, las noches en vela te vuelven extraño a por cierto se me olvida decirte que April se quedara con nosotros esta noche y está ocupando tu cama y como todos creímos que estabas en tus experimentos le dijimos que se quede en tu cama, tenía finales de exámenes o algo así hoy y estaba cansada de estudiar y como mañana no tiene escuela no se molestó en regresar

D: Oh claro está bien gracias por avisarme

Me gustaría darle a April otro besito de las buenas noches pero ya es tarde en fin mañana será imposible levantarme. A la mañana siguiente Splinter como siempre nos esperaba temprano en el dojo y recibí muchas palizas por estar adormilado y también tuve que evadir la lluvia de preguntas de mis hermanos y compañía.

L: ¿Qué te pasa? Funcionas a velocidad media hoy

R: Despierta cerebrito

M: Anoche iba al baño y lo descubrí trabajando hasta tarde en sus experimentos

D: A ustedes que les importa

A: Donnie en serio no tienes que sobrepasarte tanto

S: Hijo mío no debes excederte en las noches y debes dormir temprano

D: Si sensei lo lamento

Por fin termino el entrenamiento y me dirijo a la sala de la televisión un rato para reunir fuerzas, llegaron los demás y encendieron el televisor pero no me intereso ver la tele y estaba molido por la expedición de anoche como para trabajar hoy en mi laboratorio así que tomare un merecido descanso leo me pregunto que si no me quedaba para ver juntos el programa pero no estaba de humor para eso hasta que comenzó las noticias y en ellas el incidente de anoche y se iba ver mi carota y la de Betty así que me avalase sobre Leo y le quite el control cambiando de canal.

L: ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿No que no querías ver el programa?

A: Solo tienes que pedir el control y no quitárselo de esa manera

D: ¡ES QUE YO QUERIA VER!… ¡EEEEEEEEEEE!….. ¡EMMM!….. ¡RECORE QUE HOY PASARIAN UN DOCUMENTAL SOBRE LA NATURALEZAY QUERIA VERLO!

_Voces en la televisión_

_Y aquí comenzamos con la investigación de la vida salvaje y continuando con lo que quedo el otro día veremos el apareamiento de las tortugas y aquí es donde la hembra le hace saber al macho que…_

R, M, L, A: O.O

M: Donnie te pasaste de raro esta vez

R: ¡MARRANO!

D: ¡NO!…. ¡NO!… ¡NO MALINTERPRETEN ESTE NO ERA EL CANAL ES SOLO QUE!…

A: Donnie creo que trabajar demasiado te afecto la cabeza ahora si te pasaste de raro…degenerado

L: o_O emm sin comentarios mejor vámonos démosle a Donnie privacidad

D: O/O ¡APRIL NO ES LO QUE CREES Y TU CALLATE LEO!

A: Si es verdad te dejaremos solo

D: ¡NO APRIL ESPERA DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

Por todos los cielos ahora April cree que soy una especie de enfermo pero la seguí incasablemente todo el día para explicarle o al menos tratar hasta que logre hablar con ella en mi habitación, Betty me metió en un gran predicamento por su culpa April tiene una idea equivocada de mí, ashh Betty lo único que traes es problemas.

A: En serio Donnie no tienes que explicarme nada te creo

D: No soy ningún degenerado ni marrano ni pervertido, ese no era el canal que quería ver

A: ¿En serio?

D: Si es verdad

A: Hahaha te creo relájate

D: ¿De verdad?

A: Si te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te inquieta pero te respetare y no preguntare

D:…..gracias por entender April ahora si me permites estoy molido y dormiré un ratito

A: Si claro

April se marcha de la habitación de Donnie dejándolo solo  
>No me importaba lo que mis hermanos pensaran de mi de todas formas siempre se burlan pero si April llega a pensar mal de mí me sentiría destrozado, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos suena el celular, en mi cuarto la llamada se escucharía fácilmente así que corro rápidamente al baño y me encierro hay y contestando la llamada trato de reclamarle a Betty.<p>

B: Hola bribón ¿Viste las noticias?

D: ¿Qué si las vi? ¡CLARO QUE NO TODA MI FAMILIA ESTABA PRESENTE Y POR POCO ME DESCUBREN! ¡AHORA TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY UN PERVERTIDO!

B: ¿Qué eres un qué? ¿Qué paso?

D: ¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡EL PUNTO ES! ¿¡PARA QUE ME LLAMASTE!?

B: Tranquilo bribón que entusiasmo de la juventud de hoy eso es lo que me gusta de ti niño

D: ¿Eh?

B: No me hagas caso, para lo que llamaba es que tienes que salir esta noche para fabricar nuestra arma

D: Estoy harto no iré

B: Creo que no tienes opción, me diste tu palabra de honor de que me ayudarías y como ninja no puedes romperla

D: ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

B: Se te olvida que soy científica como tú yo estoy enterada de muchas cosas

D: Osh es lo malo de hablar con un igual a quien no se le puede engañar

B: Bien entonces esta noche será, nos encontraremos en frente de la tienda de Murakami; sabes es genial hablar con alguien intelectualmente igual

D: Si ¿No es genial?...espera no me cambies el tema

B: HAHAHAHA nos venos niño

D: Betty alo…..ash me colgó

Al abrir la puerta del baño Splinter estaba parado hay mirándome y no tardo en bombardearme de preguntas, oh dios casi me da un paro cardiaco.

S: Hijo mío ¿Por qué permaneces tanto tiempo en el baño?

D: se…se…sensei…emm este veras yo…

S: Últimamente permaneces demasiado tiempo encerrado ya sea en tu laboratorio o en tu cuarto o en el baño

D: No es nada malo sensei

S: Miguen Ángel está preocupado por ti y me conto el incidente de la televisión del otro día

D: Que chismoso….digo eso solo fue un incidente

S: Hijo mío sé que los adolescentes tiene curiosidad incluso yo la tuve pero no es bueno que te estés convirtiendo en un pervertido

D: O/O ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡SENSEEEEEEI COMO CREE ESO! ¡NO ES VERDAD DE NINGUNA MANERA!

S: Entonces explícamelo

D: yo…yo…no puedo

S: Algo parece sucederte y tienes que decírmelo de seguro es grave

D: (Donnie es sus adentros: Se lo diré a su debido tiempo)

D: No sucede nada sensei

S: Hijo mío la verdad es demasiado grande como para que se la pueda ocultar y tarde o temprano se vera

D: Te digo que no pasa nada

S: Estaré esperándote cuando estés listo para hablar

Sensei a pesar de su comentario inoportuno pareció captar que algo pasaba, no sé por cuánto tiempo podré seguir ocultándolo.

GRACIAS POR LEER, DESPUES VIENE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.


	4. ¿Demaciado pronto o demaciado tarde?

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE ESCRIBO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.**__**  
><strong>__**N.A: LO**__**S PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES YA SEAN POQUITOS O SEAN MUCHOS AQUÍ LES TRAUGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ EL FANFIC.

**_Cap. #4 ¿Demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde?_**

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, me encontraba en mi laboratorio y las burlas de los demás eran sumamente molestas, Rafa no dejaba de llamarme marrano y Mikey entre burlas demostraba su preocupación hacia mi mientras que Leo como el tan correcto hermano mayos que se consideraba trataba de aconsejarme pero no ayudaba mucho, a él también lo he escuchado por las noches soñando con Karai y diciéndole cosas realmente perturbadoras puagh como quisiera olvidarlas y se preguntaran ¿Qué hacía espiando a Leo? Pues me levante al baño de noche y no pude evitar escuchar ¿Felices?

L: Hey Donnie

D: ¿Qué sucede?

L: Nada en especial solo que como hermano mayor que soy es mi deber cuidar de mis hermanitos

D: ¿?...

L: Desde mañana te mantendré ocupado entrenando para evitar que pienses en cosas malas

D: O.O… ¡YO NO!…..¡DEJAME EN PAZ YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA MALO!

L: Donnie Donnie déjalo todo a mi yo puedo ayudarte

D: ¿¡A SI!? ¿¡ACASO TU ERES EL SEÑOR PERFECCION!?

L: ¡PUES SI LO SOY Y TRATO DE AYUDARTE YO JAMAS HARIA COSAS COMO LAS QUE HACES YO SOY LIMPIO Y CORRECTO!

D: ¡YO NO SOY QUIEN HABLA DORMIDO POR LAS NOCHES LLAMANDO A KARAI!

L: O/O….E….¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

D: (Donnie remedando a Leo) ¡OH KARAI MI KARAY ACARICIA MIS GIGANTESCAS "ESPADAS"!

L: O.O SHHHHHHHHHHH….. (Susurros) cállate que eso no deben oírlo los demás, si se enteran te juro que te mato

D: ¿No que limpio y correcto?

S: ¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?

L: Sensei veras nosotros solo…

D: No es nada sensei, discuto cosas de muchachos con Leo ¿Verdad Leo?

L: Si…..si es cierto

S: mmm espero que sea eso

_Splinter se marcha_

L: ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? Solo trataba de ayudarte ¿QUÉ PASA?

D: Mira Leo si no quieres salir perjudicado más vale que no te metas, no me gustaría que te pase algo

L: o_O ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

D: Nada yo solo me entiendo

Me marche del lugar dejando algo desconcertado a Leo, no deseo involucrarlo en este lio, yo solo veré como salir de él. La hora llego y llegue al lugar acordado encontrándome con Betty, nos dirigimos a un fabuloso laboratorio donde le ayudaría a fabricar el arma, tenía un plan por si acaso aquella arma seria usada para lastimar inocentes, Betty me dijo que esta noche conocería a nuestros jefes, estaba impaciente por saber quiénes eran.

D: ¡WOW ESTE LUGAR ES FABULOSO!

B: Jujujuju mírate pareces niño en una dulcería

D: O/O….ejem volvamos al trabajo ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que fabricar?

B: Buena pregunta pues veras lo que fabricaremos será una armadura especial, con el chip I.A ahora mejorado haremos la armadura que se adaptará a cualquier ámbito o situación de batalla, podrás cambiarlo de forma cuando quieras e incluso de color dependiendo el tipo de problema en el que te encuentres, para que funcione correctamente tienes que inyectarte unos nano chips que irán a tu sistema nervioso y así podrás cambiarlo con tan solo pensar

D: Eso….es…

B: Oh aquí vamos de nuevo, el niño hará berrinche otra vez

D: ¡GENIAL!….. ¡ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE E ESCUCHADO! ¿¡TU LA DISEÑASTE!?

B: Si claro

D: Eres la chica…digo…..la mujer más inteligente que he conocido

B: Gra….gracias bribón…

D: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué me miras así?

B: Hey hey tranquilo no me acoses con tanta pregunta ahora a trabajar, por cierto les hable a nuestros jefes de ti y me dijeron que estaban interesados en ti desde hace mucho, me felicitaron mucho por haberte reclutado

D: ¿Quiénes son?

B: Se hacen llamar la banda de los dragones purpuras

D: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

B: ¿Los conoces?

D: ¿¡POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!?

B: ¿Por qué te enojas?

D: ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡PORQUE ELLOS SON UNO DE LOS ENEMIGOS QUE TENGO QUE DERROTAR ES POR ESO Y AHORA ESTOY TRABAJANDO PARA ELLOS! ¡ESTAN ALIADOS CON LA PERSONA QUE SE SUPONE DEBO DERROTAR!

B: ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

D: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE DEBISTE DECIMELO ANTES! ¡ELLOS TRABAJAN PARA DESTRUCTOR! ¡OROKU SAKI!

B: ¿Es tan malo? ¿Por qué debes derrotarlo?

D: Larga historia, lo que te puedo decir es que cuando ya no les sirvas te mataran

B: ¿Qué? No puedo creer eso, ellos me ayudaron, son algo toscos pero en el fondo son buenas personas

D: Por favor y dices que yo soy infantil, ellos son la mafia, controlan la mayor parte de la ciudad de Nueva York y no dudaran en matarte para callarte

B: Mientes…..no…. ¡TU MIENTES!…. ¡ELLOS ME AYUDARON CUANDO ESTABA MURIENDO! ¡PROMETIERON QUE ME SANARIAN!

D: Mírame a los ojos Betty y dime si alguna vez te he mentido

B: (llantos) Entonces…..estoy condenada

D: No llores, te prometo que de alguna manera yo podré ayudarte

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente y se lanzó a mis brazos buscando consuelo, que podía hacer yo más que corresponder a su abrazo para tranquilizarla, levantando la cabeza divise a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 60 años que llegaba y al parecer era la cabeza de los dragones purpuras, su nombre era Hun.

H: Ejem…. ¿Interrumpo algo?

B: No…no señor es que solo….

H: ¿Cómo va el progreso del arma?... ¿¡Chico tortuga!?

D:….

H: Al parecer decidiste unírtenos

D: No porque quiera

H: Cuantas veces nos has causado problemas y muy graves con mi socio, tuve que mandar de vacaciones a muchos de mis hombres por ti y tus hermanos ¿Cómo es que te nos uniste?...oh ya sé, no pudiste evitar caer por Betty no te culpo chico ella es hermosa pero ella es inalcanzable para ti

D: O/O….¡NO ES POR ESO! ….además yo…..yo ya tengo novia…. (Donnie es sus adentros: no puedo creer lo que dije)

H: hahahahahaha ¿Y quién es? No me digas es una lagartija de las cloacas seguro

D: O.O ¡QUE LE IMPORTA VIEJO ENTROMETIDO!

H: No te quieras pasar de listo niño no saldrás bien parado de esta si te atreves a insultarme

B: Ejem…dejémonos de tonterías, señor aún no he terminado y le sugiero que nos deje trabajar

H: Oh si lo lamento linda, relájate y tal vez cuando termines no se podamos ir a divertirnos, conozco un hotel genial y muy elegante donde podemos pasar la noche en grande preciosa

D: Ejem…

B: No gracias señor no estoy interesada

H: Continuaremos la conversación en otro momento hay….un niño fenómeno presente, hablaremos de esto cuando lo haya mandado "a dormir"

B: Le hablare después

H: Adiós Betty, nos vemos chico tortuga

_Aquel hombre se marcha_

B: Puag viejo cerdo

D: Concuerdo contigo y…. ¡COMO SE ATREVE A TRATARME COMO A UN BEBÉ¡ ¿¡QUÉ SE CREE ESE VIEJO¡? ¡YA SOY PRACTICAMENTE UN ADULTO!

B: Hahahaha

D: ¿¡QUÉ!?

B: Aun eres muy joven un muchachito solamente pero eres más humano que cualquiera de ese apestoso mundo

D: o_O…. ¿Trabajamos o no?

B: Si claro y recuerda cuando sean las 4 de la mañana te marchas para que no te metas en problemas

D: Si claro

Eran como las 12 de la noche y trabajamos muy duro, era una especie de collar que de incrustaba al cuello y se desperdigaba por el cuerpo formando una armadura muy genial y ligera, como un súper traje ninja, cuando casi daban las 3:45 de la mañana ya solo faltaba el suero ese que se inyecta, ella me dijo que ya podía marcharme que de lo demás podía encargarse sola pero entre esas le dio otro ataque.

D: Santo cielo otra vez no

_Saco de su bolsa un suero _

D: ¿Acaso tengo que ponértelo otra vez?

B: No Donnie esta vez podre ponérmelo yo sola relájate no tendrás otra oportunidad como esa bribón

D: Betty este no es momento de bromear

B: ju ju….ya lo sé…ouch…listo ya me siento mejor ya te puedes marcharte te avisare si algo pasa y ¿Qué es lo que haremos con el arma?

D: Relájate ya me encargue de eso, tengo un plan por si acaso aquella cosa cae en las manos equivocadas

B: Es lo que esperaba de ti Donnie

D: Jeje ahora ¿Seguro que me puedo marchar?

B: Sin problema

D: Esta bien me voy

B: Me recuerdas a el

D: ¿?... ¿A quién?

B: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un hermano?

D: Si

B: Tú te pareces muchísimo a él, en realidad no era mi hermano, deja que te cuente prometo no demorar

D: De…..de acuerdo

B: Hace algunos años, creo que tenía 14 años, habia un muchacho que me pretendía, en realidad me amaba, déjame decirte que él también era un experto en ninjutsu, yo lo quería pero no como él me quería a mí, vivía más interesada por la ciencia, un día él me dijo que me amaba pero yo lo rechace, por la cara que tenía debió haberle dolido mucho así que dijo algo que jamás olvidare, "entonces siempre seremos hermanos" es fue lo que me dijo, una trágica tarde en mi casa mientras le ayudaba con su tarea vinieron personas extrañas y asesinaron a toda mi familia, el peleo con todas sus fuerzas para defenderme pero lo hirieron de muerte…..murió en mis brazos, "no dejes que mi sacrificio sea en vano y vive, te amare por siempre" eso fue lo último que me dijo, tuve una beca por mis notas pero después de terminar la universidad sentí que mi vida no valía nada, trate de continuar mi vida pero lo habia perdido todo y termine viviendo bajo un puente por años hasta que los dragones purpura me encontraron y prometieron que me curarían

D: ¿Desde cuándo enfermaste?

B: En la época que viví en las calles

D: ¿A qué edad te graduaste de la universidad?

B: A los 16 años

D: Wow cielos en verdad eras lista

B: Je je pero es no me sirvió de mucho porque tenía el alma vacía, tú me recuerdas a el, tal vez te suene extraño pero tu….siento que contigo no estoy sola en muchos años jamás me habia sentido tan en familia

D: Yo….lo lamento y gracias por eso, por verme como una persona y no como un fenómeno….ahora me tengo que ir

B: Te llamare si sucede algo

D: ¿Te importa si me llevo el frasco vacío?

B: No ¿Por?

D: Es que ciento curiosidad de saber de qué está compuesto es todo

B: Oh está bien

Salí del edificio llevándome aquel frasquito de ese medicamento para analizarlo, me daba muy mala impresión, si decía que aquel viejo cerdo le entrego ese suero a lo mejor tenía algo extraño, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de eso, llegando a casa me escabullí y de mi boca escapo la frase Betty espero que te encuentres bien pero cuando revire la persona menos indicada estaba hay para escuchar, era nada más ni nada menos que Mikey, habia escuchado cada palabra que salió de mi boca y tendría que buscar una manera de mantenerlo callado, su mirada era la de un tigre que tenía acorralada a su presa y no habia forma alguna de escapar.

M: ¿Quién es Betty?

D: MIMIMIIMIMIMI… ¡MIKEY!

M: ¿Estas engañando a April? No te conocía esos alcances picaron

D: No es lo que tú piensas ella es…es…alguien que conocí por internet

M: Así que es por ella por lo que has estado pegado a la computadora, escondiéndote en el baño y en tu laboratorio por 6 meses, estas engañando a tu novia y ¿Qué dirá cuando se entere?...AAAAA es por eso que cambiaste de canal tan bruscamente el otro día de seguro saliste en las noticias

D: ¡Cállate la boca!…..por favor no le digas a April no quiero perderla y no le digas a los demás por favor

M: hahahaha tranquilo que tipo de hermano seria si no guardo los secretos de mi hermano, cuéntame

D: Por favor no digas nada y te daré mis pedazos de pizza por un mes

M:…mmmm no

D: Esta bien un año

M: Bien trato hecho, Dime que paso

Le conté todo a Mikey en ese momento y cuando termine su sonrisa no desapareció del todo, ponía cara de preocupado solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba pero su sonrisa jamás desapareció.

M: ¿Por qué no se lo dices a los demás?

D: Claro que no los demás no lo entenderían, Sensei me castigaría y April ¿Qué pensaría April de mí? Si la pierdo te mato

M: Relájate Donnie, trata de salir de esto con normalidad, no se búscale una cura tú u opérala tú mismo

D: ¿Crees que puedo hacer milagros?

M: Si

D: Ash

M: Mira Donnie solo trata de ayudarla sin causar una desgracia para ti, díselo a los demás, te ayudaremos todos

D: No Mikey, no quiero involucrarlos si vas a ayudarme por favor guarda silencio

M: De acuerdo está bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí, perdón y yo que creía que te estabas volviendo un pervertido

D: Hey

M: Duerme que mañana no podrás levantarte

D: Si tienes razón

Faltaba más, ahora Mikey era quien daba las advertencias y si eso era así quería decir que en serio estaba en una grave situación, Mikey me escucho y no podía dar marcha atrás, a la mañana siguiente levantarme fue un enorme reto, estaba agotado ya que habia salido hasta tarde varias noches seguidas, después de los entrenamientos fui rápidamente a investigar que rayos era aquel suero que ella usaba, para ser una científica era una persona muy crédula, punto en contra para ella pero en fin eso la hacía muy dulce como si fuera una muchachita…bueno no es que me guste solo la noto es todo…..ejem prosiguiendo en mi investigación analice aquello y los resultados me horrorizaron mucho, eso no era un tranquilizante para su corazón, eso era un veneno que la estaba pudriendo a una velocidad alarmante y necesitaba prepararle un antídoto ya; eran como las 6 de la tarde y la luz se empezaba a ir cuando recibí una llamada y era Betty.

D: Betty te dije que no llamaras así porque podrían escuchar…

H: Hola niño, ya me entere de la treta que le pusiste a el arma, si no quieres que le quite la belleza a esta hermosa mujer más vale que vengas y le quites lo que le hiciste a esto sea lo que sea quiero verte ¡AHORA EN EL LABORATORIO!

_Cuelga el teléfono_

En ese momento solté el teléfono y fui corriendo a ver a Betty sensei trato de detenerme preguntándome a donde me iba, Rafa trato de detenerme pero no tuve más opción que dejarlo inocente con un golpe en el estómago, en verdad lo lamento pero no quiero involucrarlos cuando llegue Betty estaba amarrada y tirada en el piso, tenía partes de su ropa destrozada y su cuerpo lleno de moretones, fue horrible.

D: ¡TU QUE ES LO QUE LE HAS DADO A BETTY¡ ¡ESTA COSA LA ESTA MATANDO ESTE SUPUESTO SUERO!

H: AAA ya lo analizaste, en verdad eres listo, ¿Por qué no mejor no vienes con nosotros y nos sirves serias el mejor de mis generales

D: ¡NO ME INTERESAN LOS TRATOS CON VIEJOS REPUGNANTES ¡

H: Oh niño al parecer tus padres no te han enseñado a respetar a los adultos…. ¡MUCHACHOS MATENLO AHORA!

Pelee con todas mis fuerzas pero eran demasiados, no logre vencerlos, Betty lloraba en el piso muy impotente y sin la posibilidad de poder hacer algo, yo estaba tendido en el piso mientras la veía llorar.

H: ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!….me estas irritando...mmmm que desperdicio de hermosura, ¿Por qué no mejor te transformas en mi amante? Así tendrás muchas cosas y mucho poder

B: No me interesa asqueroso…..deje en paz a Donnie si el muere yo….

H: O.O… ¡HAHAHAHAHA NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE ESTE FENOMENO!… ¡ESTE NIÑO FENOMENO!

D: ¿¡O.O!?

B:….

H: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA CIELOS LA GENTE E ESTE MUNDO ESTA CADA VEZ MAS LOCA!

D: ¿¡O.O!? (Donnie en sus adentros: ¡NO LO ESTA NEGANDO!)

B: Se lo suplico déjelo ir por favor y hare todo lo que usted quiera.

H: Así me gusta

B: Ante de eso ¿Podría decirme que es lo que me dio para mi corazón?

H: HA en realidad cuando te encontramos nos sorprendió tu genialidad y decidimos darte un incentivo, en realidad no estabas enferma, nunca lo estuviste, solo tenías un soplo o algo por el estilo yo que sé y lo que te di era solo algo que te mantendría atada aquí, me fuiste de una enoooorme utilidad

B: (Llantos)…..Hare todo lo que me pida pero déjelo ir se lo suplico

D: ¡NOOOO!… ¡NO LO HAGAS SI LO HACES CIENTOS DE PERSONAS INOCENTES MORIRAN!

H: ¡CALLATE!

D: … ¡SOLO YO SE COMO RREPARAR ESA COSA!….. ¡YO CONFIGURE ESO!….. déjeme hacerlo a mi

H:…Esta bien pero si quiera pasarte de listo

Saco de su bolsillo otro frasco pero la dosis era el doble y se la inyecto, fui a la mesa y decidí hacer lo más loco que se me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida, en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer para salvarla, a lado mío estaba el suero de nano chips, los tome y me los inyecte rápidamente, los matones de ese hombre trataron de detenerme, tuve que lastimarlos y me coloque el dispositivo en el cuello y debo admitir que aquella armadura era la mejor cosa que he hecho en toda mi vida, pelee y logre vencer a todos los matones y derribe a aquel viejo repugnante.

H: De….déjame ir te lo suplico por favor

D: Ahora pagaras por todo lo que has hecho

H: No le harás nada a este pobre viejo, ya se te daré dinero, mucho dinero

D: A mí no me sirve tal cosa, no me interesa

H: Bien entonces te daré esto

De la nada saco una bomba de humo y el muy infeliz logro escapar, dejando eso de lado tome a Betty y la lleve al único lugar donde podía hacer algo por ella en un tiempo corte, si me encontraba en un laboratorio muy sofisticado pero primero habia sido destruido, segundo no tenía mucho tiempo como para preparar un antídoto y tercero habia uno en casa pero el problema radicaba hay, ¿La llevaría a casa? En ese momento no habia tiempo para la regla de no extraños en la guarida ella estaba muriendo y debía salvarla, fui rápidamente a la guarida no podía deja que muriera.

B: ¿A…..donde….vamos?

D: A mi casa

B: ¿Qué…tra…tratas de ha….cer?

D: Shhh tu solo calla

Al llegar encontré a todos en la entrada, Rafa y Splinter estaba furioso en especial Rafa y se enfurecieron más al verme con una extraña e brazos…y April me vio que mal eso fue lo peor.

S: ¡CUANTAS VECES HE DICHO QUE NO TRAIGAN EXTRAÑOS A LA GUARIDA!

R: ¡ME LAS PAGARAS POR EL GOLPE Y! ¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESTA!? ¿¡A CASO AHORA SECUESTRAS MUJERES!? ¡PERVERTIDO!

L: ¡RAFA!…. ¡CALLA PARECE QUE ALGO MALO PASA!

A: Donnie e estado preocupada por ti ¿Dónde te metiste y quien rayos es ella?

M: ¿La trajiste aquí? ¿Qué le sucedió a Betty?

S, R, L, A: ¿¡TU LA CONOCES!?

S: ¡MAS VALE QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES AHORA HAMATO MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

R: ¡SI ESCUPELO YA!

M: este digo…..emm…yo…ejejejeje

D: Callense

La lleve pronto al laboratorio y la pude en la camilla ella me miro y comenzó a fallecer

D: Tranquila por favor yo te ayudare

B: Creo que ya es…. ¡COFF COFF!….ya…es tarde bribón, a pesar de ls enormes brechas que nos hacen diferentes tu…sin duda has logrado….atraer mi atención

D: Calla y déjame ayudarte

B: Parece que me he enamorado de ti….me siento como en aquellos mangas japoneses donde las muchachas se enamoran de seres sobrenaturales

S: ¡SANTO DIOS!

L: ¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO!?

R: ¡CREO QUE E NADADO MUCHO TIEMPO EN LAS AGUAS DE LAS ALANTARILLAS PORQUE CREI ESCUCHAR!….

M: ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

A: Cállense que esto es serio…..además no me dejan escuchar bien, ¿Quién se cree esa para decir eso?

D: Cállense por favor

Rápidamente le inyecte el suero y por unos instantes ella dejo de respirar y sus funciones cardiacas se apagaron pero unos segundos después regreso a la vida y me sentí aliviado, ella estaba inconsciente en la camilla y hay la deje dormir hasta mañana.

D: Les rogaría que no me preguntaran de este asunto hasta mañana por favor

Donnie se marcha a su habitación y es acompañado por April

D: April yo….

A: Con que ella era el problema…. ¿Qué harás con ella?

D: Ella en verdad no me interesa es solo….

A: Eso no fue lo que pregunte

D: La dejare aquí hasta mañana y después dejare que se marche

A: Estaba tan preocupada por ti Donnie creí que te pasaba algo malo…

En ese momento abrase a April con todas mis fuerzas, en la pelea creí que no volvería a ver su sonrisa o su hermoso cabello rojizo, sus ojos en verdad la extrañe demasiado

A: Donnie

D: Creí que no volvería a verte otra vez mi April…¿Lo dije en voz alta?

A: hahaha dejémoslo así, oh Donnie yo también te extrañe mucho, extrañe al Donnie de siempre

Ella se marchó de mi cuarto y de hiso de mañana, no hubo entrenamiento por obvias razones y ella estaba completamente sana

S: Señorita me alegra que este mejor

B: Gracias señor

D: Estas mejor que alegría

B: Claro que si bribón gracias a tus cuidados

L: Ejem señorita ahora ¿Se pude saber quién es?

R: ¿Y explica si lo que dijo anoche era un delirio causado por los fuertes dolores?

A: (Con tono molesto) ¿Y de dónde conoció a Donnie?

B: Mi nombre es Betty, ¿Con que tú eres April?

A: ¿Me conoce señora?

B: No soy señora niña

Betty le da la mano a April y esta la aprieta con fuerza mientras se miran ambas molestas

L: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

R: No lo se

S: ¿No se dan cuenta o qué?

D: O_o….este no es hora de esto por favor expliquémosle todo ¿Si?

Ella les explico todo lo que sucedió, ya entendí la razón por la cual detestaba a April, le gusto a una mujer mayor que yo…es genial…ejem digo, ella les explico todo lo que paso, me pidió el arma que creamos y al parecer se iba a marchar

L: Vaya historia perdón por llamarte de tan fea manera Donnie

R: Ciento haberte dicho marrano

D: Se los dije

B: Ahora me tengo que ir

D: ¿A dónde iras?

B: Antes de que despertaras contacte a la policía y me entregue, les conté lo que paso obviando ciertas partes claro y al parecer serán indulgentes conmigo si les entrego información acerca de los dragones purpuras y me contrataron para ser científica de ejército, al parecer me traes suerte ven conmigo bribón

D: O.O eee este yo….no puedo

B: Es por…"ella ¿Cierto?"

D: O/O SHHHH este lo que sucede es que es demasiado pronto como para separarme de mi familia, yo aún no estoy preparado, además no he cumplido mi destino y tengo muchas cosas que hacer

B: Entiendo

A: Además Donnie no se iría con una delincuente

B: Cuida tu boca niña

A: ¿Qué harás anciana?

S: Donatello es mejor que las calmes o habrá guerra

D: emm basta, basta

B: De acuerdo me voy, adiós a todos, nunca te olvidare Donnie

R: Ya se marchó y ahora alguien nos debe una explicación

S: Miguel Ángel, no nos has contado como es que supiste y tu Donatello te dejaste ver por las cámaras eso amerita un castigo….para los dos

D, M: sensei veras no es lo que cree…

Ese día entrenamos muchísimo y nos molido a palos como nunca en especial a mí, y a Mikey por haber guardado algo tan grave como eso y no haberlo dicho, y bien hasta aquí termina mi aventura de aquella persona que marco mi vida para siempre, ahora seguiré luchando con las malvadas fuerzas de destructor y los kraang.

HASTA AQUÍ MI FANFIC Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, ENCONTRAR ESTE FIC ES MUY DIFICIL, FIU YA SE LOS EXPLIQUE, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


End file.
